La Legendaria Akuma Sennin
by Ice Prince 93
Summary: Naruto es el Jinchuriki del alma del Kyubi no Yuko mientras que su hermana fue bendecia con el poder completo del zorro, de esta Manera tanto Minato como Kushina lo dejan de lado, pero gracias a esta situacion, Nauto conose a una mas que legendaria Sennin.
1. Chapter 1

-Naruto- personaje hablando

-(Naruto)- personaje pensando

-**Naruto**- Biju, Invocasion hablando

-(**Naruto**)- Biju invocasion pensando

**LIBERASION DE TODO CARGO: NADA DE NARUTO ME PERTENECE.**

****Konohagakureuna de las aldeas ninjas mas poderas de las que se a escuchado jundo con su Hokage Minato Namikaze tambien conosido como "_Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō" _(el relampago Amarillo de konoha), vive con alegria junto a su bella esposa Kushina Uzumaki igual conosida como "_Akai Chishio no Habanero" (habanera sangrienta),_ quien despues de sobrevivir al temible ataque del Kyubi no Yoko quien fue liberado por el ataque sorpresa de un enmascarado que responde al nombre de Tobi, el Kyubi intento volver la aldea de Konoha a mas que simple escombros, pero gracias al Yodaime, Tobi no logro cumplir su objetivo, mientras que el Kyubi su esencia fue dividida en dos esencias, su alma la cual fue sellada en el hijo de Minato de Nombre de Naruto, un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios, al momento de sellar el alma del kyubi en naruto surgio una caracteristica en el pequeño rubio, le aparesieron seis bigotes de zorro tres en cada mejilla y el Chakra completo del de nueve colas fue sellado en la pequeña niña y hermana gemela de naruto, Natsuki, una pequeña de cabellos rojisos, ambos eran abrazados con amor y ternura por su canzada madre.

-Minato, son tan hermosos- decia Kushina mientras abrazaba a sus pequeños bebes

-lo se Kushina, lose...- entonces Minato cae al suelo de su escondite totalmente cansado y sin energias quien rapido es socorrido por Jiraiya quien estuvo ayudando en el combate contratobi -el Shinigami, por poco y me deja sin chakra, tuve que darlo por completo mi 90% por siento de ella- decia Minato ya casi palido.

-Minato, estas loco, eso te pudo haber matado- le dijo Jiraiya para este4 solo resivir una sonrisa satisfecha de su aprendis

-pero valio la pena Sencei, por que la aldea esta hazalvo al igual que kushina y mi pequeña Natsuki se volvera muy poderosa para protejer a sus futuros seres queridos- decia el rubio con signos mas que visibvles de cansancio total

Jiraiya solo solto un pesado suspiroa -un dia de estos te vas a venir matando Minato...- entonces el peli blanco le da a su aprendis una sonrisa -total, lo que no te mata te hace mas poderoso- decia con burla el Gama sennin, entonces voltea a ver a Kushina para solo ver como le otorga a los bebes un pequeño beso carilloso -ahora el problema...sera la energia del Kyubi- dijo Jiraiya con preocupasion en su voz, minato entiende su preocupasion

-no se preocupe Sencei, cuando Natsuki este lista, la entrenaremos en todo lo posible para que mantenga bajo control la energia del Kyubi- dijo Minato teninendo plena confiansa en su hijo, pero no tenian en cuenta que estas palabras seran mas de desprecion que de comprecion para el pequeño Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

**~SEIS AÑOS DESPUES~**

en estos seis años Konoha a estado en tontal tranquilidad, los ninjas hivan y venian de sus misiones, los civiles se encontraban en sus propios asuntos y/o trabajos, por las calles un niño ahora mismo caminaba tranquilamente con una miraba un tanto triste, era de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y con bigotes de zorro tres en cada mejilla, usa una camisa gris y unos shorts azules mientras usaba las abituales sandalias ninjas, respondia a nombre Naurot Namikaze Uzumaki, su razon de que camine por las calles sin nada que hacer, dos palabras...sus padres, desde el momento en que empezaron a entrenar a su hermana a partir de los cuatros años dejaron de lado a Naruto poniendo su total atencion en Natsuki, el comprendia que tenian que entrenarla, total es el Jinshuriki del Chakra del Nueve colas, pero, tambien se pueden dar un tiempo para entrenarlo a el, lo intento con su padre, resivio como respuesta -"lo siento Naruto, tu hermana necesita todo el entrenamiento posible"- esas eran las palabras de su padre y cuando intento pedirle algo de entrenamiento a su madre o que por lo minimo los entrenaran juntos sus palabras frueron -"claro que no, distririas a tu hermana y ademas, ella va mas habansada que tu, solo la retrasarias y no puedo ensellarle a los dos diferentes temas"- no importaba que haya sido hace ya tiempo que escucho esas palabras pero encerio que le dolia

Otra razon de su deprecion, hoy es su cumpleaños y nadie se atrevio a felicitarle...otrta vez, Natsuki era la de la atencion total, hasta sus padrinos Tsunade Senju y Jiraiya, igual se encargaban de entrenar a la pequeña niña prodijio mientras Naruto solo se encarga de entrenarse por si solo, aun que para un niño de sus edad, escalar arboles, caminar por el agua y crear un clon de sombras, eso si que es control de chakra, como si a sus padres le importaran saber eso.

-!Feliz Cumpleaños Naru-kun!- se escucho la voz de una chica mientras Naruto sentia como alguien lo abrazaba, el rubio al salir de sus pensamientos miroa a la chica que lo abrazba

-Ayame-neechan?- dijo Naruto confundido, pero igual respondio al abrazo -gracias Ayame-neechan- dijo Naurot mientras la feliz Ayame se levanta y detras de ella se encontraba el biejo Teuchi

-!hey Naruto, Feliz cumpleaños!- dijo Teuchi desde el otro lado de la barra mientras Ayame se posaba a un lado de el -dime Naruto, por que tan deprimido?, cuando entraste aqui tenias una cara muy larga- dijo el biejo cosinero con algo de preocupasion al pensar lo que sucedio con el pobre chico

-son mis padres, olvidaron otra vez mi cumpleaños- dijo con tristesa el rubio mientras bajaba la mirada, Ayame y Teuci sentian tanta lastima por el niño rubio, desde hace año y medio que los visitaba a su restaurante Ichikakus para alimentarse ya que extrallamente casi no comia en su casa ya que su madre siemple olvidaba preparar un plato de comida para el y tambien Naruto les habia contando como poco a poco era olvidado, tenia poca ropa, tenia pocos juguetes y los mas extraño, no lo veian con ningun amigo o jugar con otros niños, tanto era su coraje que querian ir a gritarle a su hokage de la situacion con su propio hijo, pero total, son tan solo civiles.

-vamos Narukun, quita esa cara, ya veras que tarde a temprano tus padres sabran lo mucho que vales para ellos- decia la cosinera intentanmdo levantar sus animos, Naruto solo sonrio poco

-vamos Naruto, pide lo que quieras que hoy las platillos corren por cuenta de la casa- dijo Teuchi con una gran sonrisa y con eso le saco al pequeñorubio una gran sonrisa de felicidad, el pasar un rato facilomente Naruto habia acavado con seis platos de Ramen el solo.

-vaya, para ser tan pequeño si que comes mucho Gaki- dijo una voz a la espaldas de Naruto cuando este se da media vuelta ve a dos de las mas bellas Kunoichis de la aldea de la hoja y una ambu con mascara de gato que rapido naruto reconose al trio -Neko-neechan, Kurenai-neechan, Hebi-neechan (Anko)- dijo con una gran sonrisa Naruto que fue corriendoa abrazar al trio Kurenaise inco a la altura de Naruto

-feliz cumpleaños Naruto, mira te traje un regalo- dijo la ojiroja cuando le entrega un pequello paquete el cual rapido Naruto agradese y lo abre para ver que era cuando termina siendo un porta shuriken negro

-!genmial!- dijo emosionado el rubio ahora fue el turno de la peli-morada de gabardina cual fue la sorpresa de Naruto, fueron Shurikens de madera para practicar, igual le agradecio a Anko mas que emocionado y ahora es el turno del Ambu quien le entrego un pergamino de Jutsus sencillos y simples basicos de un Genin, Naruto ya no le cabia su felicidad en su pequeñp cuerpo que empezo a dar brincos de la emocion ahora gritaba que podra ser mas fuerte y protejer a su gente preciosa

-genial, ahora me voy a entrenar, encerio gracias por los regalos Kurenai-neechan, Neko-neechan, Hebi-neechan, adios Biejo Teuchi, adios Ayame-neechan- y asi rapido Naruto se fue coirriendo direto a un lugar donde entranar tranquilo mientras el trio de mujeres se quedaba en su lugar mientras veia a Naruto alejarse para que solo Anko pusiera una mirada de tristesa

-sucedio otra vez, cierto?- dijo con una voz seria

Ayame puso una mirada triste mientras que Teuchio se ponia a picar unas verduras con el seño frunsido -igual que el años padado- dijo Ayame tristemente

-y el pasado y el ante-pasado- decia con algo de molestia Kurenai mientras anko solo soltaba un suspiro pesado -tarde o temprano Kushina-sencei hara que la paciensia del pequeño Gaki- decia Anko negando a la actitud de su sencei y su Hokage mientras Kurenai y Yugaho asentian a sus palabras.

ya pasado el rato y de un buen entrenamiento Naruto ahora mismo se encontraba acostado en el suelo en medio de un pequeño bosque descansando pensando en su futuro -algun dia, me convertire en Hokage y asi mis padres veran lo enverdad poderoso que soy, jejeje y quizas vensa a Natsuki, jejeje- decia Naruto pensando en su gran futuro como el futuro lider de la aldea de la Hoja, ese fue su mas grande sueño, siempre veia como su padre resivia tanto respeto, cumplidos, por donde caminaba lo veian como el mas grande heroe de todos

-descansado de tu arduo entranimiento eh Naruto- se escucho una voz a las espaldas del rubio que cuando lebanto la vista reconosio al dueño de esa voz

-sarutobi-jiji- dijo con una sonrisa Naruto quien fue a abrazar a su abuelo

-Feliz cumpleaños Naruto- dijo el biejo respondiendo al abraza del rubio

entonces Naruto paso un buen tiempo de calidad con su querido nieto, platicaron y Naruto le platico de sus grandes habanses en su entrenamiento a su abuelo con total emocion quien, Sarutobi solo sonrio al ver lo fuerte que es el muchcacho y si es asi de fuerto a tan corta edad, sera un gran ninja en el futuro, el biejo ex-hokage solo puso una gran sonrisa al imaginarse al pequeño Naruto en un futuro como futuro hokage.

ya a lo lejos el sol estaba escondiendoce para dejar detras de el un bello cielo de color anaranjoso, Naruto se despidio de Sarutobi para su desgracia regresar a su casa para ser olvidado en un rincon como siempre, en cuanto llego al complejo Namikase en la zona de clanes entro a su casa con total calma para solo ver como en su mañoria de los clanes se encontraban hay celebrando y consintiendo a su hermana gemela, eso solo hizo sentir olvidado, Natsuki hay se encontraba jugando y platicando con sus amigas Hinata Hyuga e Ino Yamanaka y el resto de los niños de los clanes mientras que sus padres se encontraban atendiendo a los invitados y Jiraija y Tsunade se encontraban hablando de futuros entrenamientos para Natsuki , mientras que Naruto solo se hiva a su cuarto el sabia cuando estaba de sobra.

ya pasado el rato Naruto se encopntraba leyendo el pergamino que le entrego Neko-chan hasta que opto de ir por un simple vaso de agua, bajo las escaleras con cuidado para dirijirce a la cosina, cuando ya calmo su sed estaba regresando a su cuarto cuando y para su desgracia tuvo que pasar por la puerta que de al patio tracero -si me permiten su atencion un momento, tengo una gran noticia que compartirles a todos ustedes- dijo minato alzando su voz un poco para que todos lo escucharon cosa a Naruto le pico la curiosidad y decidio escuchar eso.

-como sabran del gran progreso de mi pequeña hija Natsuki en el control de su Chakra a su perado por mucho mis espectativas, a habansado de tal manera que ahora mismo puede hacer de frente contra un genin- dijo Minato con tal orgullo en su voz -y e meditado por un buen rato esta gran decision y ya tengo mi respuesta ante mi decision...les presento a la futura Hokage de la aldea oculta en la Hoja- dijo con orgullo Minato mientras que Natsuki su sonrisa cresia con gran felicidad mientras empezaba a resivir obasiones y felicitasiones de sus amigos...cosa que no duro nada.

-!ME NIEGO!- se escucho el gran grito con gran enojo, todos voltearon a ver a sus espaldas para ver a Naruto con una mirada total de enojo -!me niego que mi hermana se vuelva Hokage!- gritaba Naruto, esa fue la gota que derramo el baso, Minato miro a su hijo con seriedad

-de que estas hablando Naruto?, tu hermana es la mas que indicada para liderar la aldea- dijo con seriedad el rubio mayor

-¡yo reto Natsuki a una pelea!- reto Naruto ya fuera de si, Minato ya estaba mas que molesto, interrumpir el dia especial de su hermana y todavía se atreve a retarla con tal descaro, si tanto desea ser humillado pues bien, que así sea también servirá como demostración de las habilidades de su hija –como gustes si hacia eres feliz- dijo seriamente Minato.

Sarutobi desde su lugar veía y escuchaba todo atentamente, algo le decía que todos esto terminaría muy mal, ya Naruto y Natsuki se encontraban se encontraban en posición de pelea, Kushina solo veía todo con preocupasion, en parte estaba anojada con su hijo pero…muy en el fondo algo le dice…que va a sufrir mucho.

Natsuki miraba a su hermano con preocupasion –Nii-san, no tenemos que hacer…- pero fue interrumpida por Naruto

-¡callate, no tengo por que escucharte, ya me haz quitado mucho y pienso recuperarlo de una buena vez!- dijo con decisión el rubio menor quien tenia una mirada firme y decisiva, sin previo aviso Naruto se lanzo directo al ataque con tal rapidez que dejo imprecionado a varios espectadores entre ellos a sus padres, Naruto atacaba rápido y veloz mientras Natsuki evadía y cubria o desviaba cada golpe que mandaba su hermano.

-¿Cuándo se volvió tan veloz y donde aprendió a pelear?- la que alzo esa pregunta al aire fue Tsume, la líder del clan Inuzuka, pero nadie le respondio, en ese momento Natsuki entro al contra-ataque, lanzaba golpes directos que rápido Naruto esquivaba con agilidad y preciosion, nuevamente varios escpadores quedaron sorprendidos, Naruto esquivaba los golpes y patadas de su hermana sin perder esa mirada y desidida hasta que Natsuki de un salto hacia atrás tomo distacia de su hermano y durante en el salto su manos se movieron veloces pasando en sellos para…

-Elemento Viento: bola de aire- de su boca salio una pequeña esfera que se dirijio a toda velocidad a su hermano quien no logro eludir el ataque y lo resivio de lleno en el estoamgo callendo pesadamente en el suelo pero para sorpresa de todos este estallo en una nube de humo

-se sustitullo, ni lo vi hacer eso- dijo un imprecionado Inoichi, rápido Natsuki mira a todos lados buscando a su hermano pero una cosa no espero

-¡kage bushin no jutsu!- se escucho al aire y varios clones de sombras se abalanzaron contra la pequeña peli-roja que en ese momento sus manos volaron en sellos

-Futon: reppuken- grito la peli-roja y a su alrededor rápido se crea una fuerte corriente de aire que saca volando a los clones a estrellarse contra todo y el orginal se dio de lleno contra un árbol dando un buen golpe que callo al suelo, pero rápido se levanta y sus manos volaron en sellos

-Futon: zankuuha- y apunto sus manos a su hermana que rápido lanza una poderosa rafaja de aire comprimido de sus manos que resivio Natsuki como un buen golpe en su estomago que la saco volando a la pobre niña quien rodo en el suelo, leer los pergaminos de la biblioteca Namikaze si que valio la pena, rápido Naruto fue contra su hermana, quien apenas se levantaba y en momento de desesperasion nuevamente sus manos volaron en sellos para

-Futon: kazegakufu no jutsu- y sin esperarlo frente a Natsuki se formo un poderoso torbellino que a la distancia que estaba Naruto, este no puedo eludirlo y fue atrapado en el, resivia cortadas en todo su cuerpo hasta que fue a dar con una pared de cemento que lo dejo bien lastimado y con varios cortes y rasguños en su cuerpo, todos ya habían dado por terminado esta linda demostración cuando comensaron a escuchar quejidos, Naruto con dolor logro ponerse de pie como solo demostrar que aun mantenía esa mirada de enojo

-Nii-san, ya es suficiente, tienes que detenerte- decía una preocupada Natsuki mientras esta miraba como su hermano habansaba apenas hacia ella

-¡jamas, no me detendré para nada!- y de nuevo Naruto fue contra su hermana corriendo con las pocas energías que le quedaban y Natsuki en defensa lanzo una esfera de aire que Naurto resivio mandándolo al suelo, pero nuevamente se levanto y comenso a caminar hacia su hermana con dolor por todo su cuerpo, Natsuki lanzaba bolas de aire para que callera, pero cuanto mas lanzaba, Naruto ahora se mantenía en pie –me lo quitaste todo, a mis padres, a mis padrinos, amigos, lo único que me quedabaera mi sueño de volverme Hokage, con ello tenia esperanza de que mis padres me notaran, que la gente me viera con respto al igual como lo hacen con Otusan, pero no, siempre eras tu, cumpleaños, paseos, entrenamientos, siempre me quedaba a un lado…!ahora voy a derrotarte!- dijo enojado y de la nada sus ojos azules se volvieron rojos y con la pupila rasgada asemajandose a los de un zorro, todos se preocuparon ese momento, pero Natsuki uso su ultimo ataque

-¡Rasengan!- la esfera azul dio de lleno en el estómago de Naruto y al instante sentía como sus órganos eran licuados y al instante salio volando directo contra una pared que al impacto de Naruto proboco unas cuantas grietas, Sarutobi vio con horror como Naruto salio volando con tal ataque que fácilmente pudo haber destrosado algunos de sus órganos internos

-¡Natsuki!- gritaron Minato y Kushina a ir a cerciorarse de que su hija estuviera bien, pero lo que no que no se esperaban, era que Naruto se volviera a parar para solo ver como lo dejaban olvidado de nuevo, los vio como abrazaban a su hermana, mientras a él, el cuepo le dolían a mares, sus ojos se humedecieron , no lo podía creer, a tal grado amaban mas a Natsuki para dejarlo hay undido en el dolor

-¿Por qué, por que te prefiren tanto a ti?- dijo al aire Naruto y sin que se lo esperen, un remolino de fuego envuelve a Naruto y encuento el remolino desaparese, ya no había rastro del rubio menor, se desbanecio en un sunshin ante la mirada atónita de todos los precentes, Sarutobi tomo las ariendas de la situación

-¡AMBUS!- grito para luego sinco ambus aparecen atrás de el –busquen por toda la aldea, encuentren a Naruto lo mas pronto posible, pero ya!- rápido los ambus se dispersaron para buscar y dar habiso de la desaparision del rubio menor, lastima que nunca lo encontraran.

Mientras, en otra parte alejada de la aldea de la Hoja, en un desierto de bellas dunas blanca, justo en ese desierto a lo lejos se notaba un gran resinto, un gran santuario tan, se expandia a kilómetros los terrenos y dentro de este santuario se encontraba una pequeña selva con su lago, su flora y Fauna, pero entre todo ese bello paisaje una edificasion se alsaba, un respectivo templo en memoria de un guerrero legundario que varios conosieron como Rikudo Sennin, entre sus oscuros pasillos se alzó un remolino de fuego y de entre el aparesio Naruto con una aura roja rodeándola y sus heridas se curaban de la nada -¿qu-que paso?-, dijo confundido mientras miraba a su alrededor y con tan solo su precensia las antorchas pegadas a las paredes se encendieron iluminando el lugar por completo

-**te traje a un lugar seguro-** se escucho una voz en la cabeza de naruto

-¿Quién dijo eso?- pregunto Naruto asustado mirando a todos lados

-**tranquilizate cachorro, soy yo el Kyubi no Yuko, ¿su pongo estas enterado de mi presencia?**- pregunto el Kyubi en lo que Naruto le responde

-(claro, quien no lo sabe, mi hermana tiene todo tu chakra y yo te tengo a ti)- dijo Naruto en sus pensamientos

-**genial, eso me ahorra explicasion, bien, por ahora solo sigue derecho este corredor hasta llegar a un gran salón y de una vez te digo…No-Toques-Nada, que estas en la casa donde me crie con mis hermanos**- dijo el zorro impresionando el pequeño rubio de donde estaba, así que siguio las indiaciones del encarcelado en su ser mientras mas abansaba por el pasillo miraba muchos cuadros de pintura de un hombre en vestimentas nagras con un collar de esferas rojas colgando de su cuello, escucho historias de este hombre de su abuelo Sarutobi, no podía crer lo que miraba, eran cuadros del mismo Rikudo Sennin, pero llego a un punto donde los cuadros comensaron a cambiar por la silueta de una bella mujer de piel morena, cabellos plateados y hermosos ojos verdes tan brillantes como una esmeralda, bestia un corset negro con listones rojos, un pantalón de piel blanca, bostas de batalla negras y una gabardina blanca, en su frente una banda ninja y en la placa de esta con el kanji de demonio grabada en el.

-es hermosa- dijo Naruto mirando el cuadro, entonces resivio un regallo de su inquilino

-**cuidado como te dirijes a ella Mocoso, ella fue la primera Kunoishi y la mas poderosa que puedieras encotrar sin mencionar que fue la primera Jinshuriki de la historia y también fue…mi madre**- dijo el zorro con algo de tristeza en esas ultimas palabras, Naruto no dijo nada, era mas que obvio que ya estaba muerta, siguió su camino mirando mas cuadros ahora eran Rikudo y esa mujer juntos y llego a uno donde se veian a Rikudo a la misma mujer pero ahora esta tenia una gran pansa, no le tomo importancia y siguió adelante, no supo cuanto estuvo camino pero alfin mas adelante miro como veía la luz, con emoción corrió alfin saldría de ese corredor, cuando alfin llego, entro a una gran sala, había de todo, tesoros, pergaminos, armas, armaduras, un ataúd suspendido en el aire con cadenas, oro…espera, retrocedamos, tesoros, pergaminos, armas, armaduras, ataúd…

-¡Maldito Zorro, Me Trajiste A Una Tumba!- grito con terro el rubio que miraba el ataúd con miedo mientras sudaba frio

-**tranquilo cachorro, no pasara nada tienes mi palabras, ahora te explico por que te traje, en este lugar existen pergaminos que datan de la misma época de Rikudo quien fue mi padre, ¡no me interumpas y espera al final!**- ordeno el zorro para lo que el rubio cerro la boca y cayo lo que hiva a decir –**existen técnicas y tales explicaciones del funcionamiento de los ninjutsus mas poderosos sin mencionar los genjutsus y el taijutsu, al igual hay armas poderosas, armaduras talismanes, mis padres investigaron de todo en el arte del ninja, si tanto deseas volverte poderoso, pues…por que no con la sabiduría que dejaron atrás**- dijo el zorro

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, por que yo?- fueron las únicas preguntas que hizo Naruto para lo que el zorro tampoco supo que responder, de la nada sintió que deveria traer a Naruto aquí, a pesar de que hizo un juramente de que no traeria a gente que no seria digna de este lugar, Naruto dio un pesado suspiro y se sento en el suelo –que importa ahora, mi hermana me pateo el trasero y es mas que obvio que mis padres ahora me an de odiar por el pequeño teatrito, jamas sere bueno para ser un ninja, solo soy bueno para ser de las mías y meterme en problemas, como aquellas vez que estalle una bomba apestosa en el cuarto de reuniones de los Jounis, fue tan divertido-

-jejejeje- se escucho una leve risa como si fuera el simple, Naruto no le dio importancia –o en aquella vez cuando meti al gato tora en la oficina de Otousan, destruño todo su papeleo ya echo y tuvo que hacerlo todo denuevo- dijo recordando ese momento que bien metio el endemoniado gato y nadie se llego a enterar quien fue, se rio de lo lindo.

-jejejejejejejeje- se volvió a escuchar ese sonido pero de nuevo no le dio importancia –o mi dia favorito, el dia en pinte en las caras de la montaña Hokage, mi mas grande obra, como me persiguieron los Jounis y los Ambus, ninguno logro atraparme en todo el dia…pero eso si, no me slave de la ira de mi Okasan- dijo Naruto sobándose su retaguardia, recordar ese dia si que dolia

-jajajajajajajajajajaja- se escucho fuerte la risa

-si riete de mis problemas condenada bola de pelos- dijo Naruto al aire mientras dentro de el Kyubi estaba como fuera de lugar

-**yo no me estoy riendo de nada**- dijo el zorro en lo que naruto palidesia y alzaba la mirada para ver el ataúd mientras resonaba las risa y al instante cesaron, no paso nada por un momento hasta que todo empezó a temblar, Naruto callo al suelo por el temblor pero eso si, no dejaba de ver el ataúd del cual empezaron a salirle grietas, Naruto iva perdiendo poco a poco el color para cuando paso, el ataúd se destroso por completo junto con una fuerte rafaja de viento, Naruto se cubrió el rostro, para cuando ceso todo, Naruto ya era cubierto por una sombra, sintió el escalofrio recorer por su espalda cuando alzo la vista para ver algo increíble, frente al, justo frente a sus ojos que miraban directo a esos ojos verdes tan brillantes como una esmeralda, y esa sonrisa tan bella en esos labios, la primera Kunoichi de la historia al igual Jinchuriki

-hola, soy Miyuki Hazagana también conosida como Akuma Sennin y Jincuriki del Juubi no okami- saludo y se precento la mujer de cabellos plateados, Naruto lo veía y no lo crei, una leyenda frente a el, alguien que supuestamente deveria estar muerto…no sabia que decir o hacer así que hizo lo mas sensato del mundo...

-Tumb- se desmayo en el suelo, Miyuki tubo una gran gota en su cabeza –creo que se me paso la mano con la explosión del ataúd- dijo al aire.

**_CONTINUARA_**


	2. Chapter 2

-Naruto- personaje hablando

-(Naruto)- personaje pensando

-**Naruto**- Biju, Invocasion hablando

-(**Naruto**)- Biju invocación pensando

**LIBERASION DE TODO CARGO: NADA DE NARUTO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Verdades, Propuestas y Despedidas**

cuanto tiempo había estado dormido, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea, solo recordaba ver a esa mujer, recordar ver esos hermosos ojos verdes…esa mirada tan tranquila y llena de vida, cuando sentía que regresaba en si lo primero que sintió era que estaba entre dos almohadas suaves, tercias y calientitas y a parte alguien lo estaba abrazando, quizás, su madre entendió lo importante que es y el necesita algo de carillo, era inconfundible el abrazo de una madre amorosa y cariñosa, ya hace tiempo que Naruto no recibía un abrazo así, cuando por fin abrio los ojos se quedo helado, aquellas dos cosas que sentía entre su cara no eran almohadas…estaba entre los pechos de aquella mujer que al parecer durmió con el y de no haber sido que lo esta abrazando se abría alejado de ella lo mas pronto posible , pero, se sentía cómodo, se sentía calido y protegido como hacia mucho que su madre lo abrazaba cuando aun no se concentraban en el entrenamiento de Mizuki, entonces rápido recordó las palabras de la Biju de nueve colas.

**FLASH BACK**

-**cuidado como te diriges a ella Mocoso, ella fue la primera Kunoishi y la mas poderosa que pudieras encontrar sin mencionar que fue la primera Jinshuriki de la historia y también fue…mi madre**- dijo el zorro con algo de tristeza en esas ultimas palabras

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Era por eso que se sentía de esa manera –(ella es madre y es su trabajo)- pensó con felicidad, entonces alzo la mirada para ver y cuando lo hizo, la mujer dormía con tranquilidad, eso le hizo dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, empezó a inspeccionar a su alrededor, estaban en un gran cuarto, había muebles de muy alta calidad, era todo un cuarto lujoso con buenas decoraciones, era como si estuviera en el cuarto de un feudal, se encontraban en una gran cama matrimonial con las sabanas mas suaves que había sentido en su vida y por lo que pudo ver por unos tragaluces que estaban en el techo que al parecer iluminaban el cuarto ya había amanecido, de la nada se escucho un grujido, era de su estomago y se moría de hambre –jejeje ¿entonces ya tienes hambre?- dijo con burla una voz, Naruto alzo la mirada para ver a esa Mujer despierta y dándole una sonrisa y volvió a grujir su estomago, sus mejillas se coloraron de la pena y bajando la mirada –jejeje no te preocupes Gaki, te preparare algo, después me cuentas que haces en mi casa, ¿vale?- dijo la mujer con una voz tranquila y relajante mientras Naruto afirmaba con la caveza.

Entonces la mujer se levanto, Naruto la vio y usa la misma ropa que vio en el cuadro solo al parecer se quito su banda ninja, su gabardina y sus botas para dormir a gusto, su cabello plateado cubría toda su espalda, se veía tan laceo y sedoso y ese corset le hacia resaltar sus increíbles pechos copa C, en verdad era una mujer hermosa –que…?- Naruto salio de sus pensamientos por aquella mujer que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona –¿te me vas a quedar viendo o bienes a llenar el estomago?- dijo con burla la peli-plateada

Naruto se sonrojo por la vergüenza sacándole una carcajada a la Morena –tranquilo Niño, ven vamos rápido antes de que mi estomago decida comerse así mismo- dijo con burla y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, quien sabe por que pero rápido Naruto se levanta de su cama y sin ni siquiera ponerse sus sandalias fue con la mujer y la tomo de la mano, al parecer a ella ni le molesto, para Naruto no sabia explicarlo, pero esta mujer le hacia sentir muchas emociones que no sentía desde mucho tiempo, sin que se le pasara por la caveza, quizás esta mujer podría llegar a tener una relación muy sentimental una como…Madre e Hijo.

Mientras dejamos a estos dos por un momento, nos dirigimos de nuevo a la aldea de la hoja, en esta aldea todo ninja, Ambu, Jounin, Chunnin, se encontraban revisando por todas partes, comercios, hogares, el bosque de la muerte, hasta la zona roja, pero nada, no encontraban rastro del rubio menor.

Minato se encontraba en su oficina mirando el techo con la mirada perdida y recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior, le dolía como nunca recordar esa mirada de su hijo, llena de dolor, ira, tristeza, pero la mas abundante soledad, apretaba con fuerza sus puños, lo echo a perder, ignoro a su hijo olímpicamente y para rematar, destrozo su único sueño –soy un infeliz- dijo Minato al aire mientras el papeleo en su escritorio se acumulaba poco a poco, ahora le importaba poco, solo pensaba en su hijo, como poco a poco se distanciaba de ellos con el pasar del tiempo, no recuerda ningún momento en que lo vio sonreír, intentaba hacer memoria pero cada vez que intentaba recordar algo de Naruto las imágenes del niño rubio eran cambiadas por la de una niña peli-roja, golpeo con fuerza su escritorio de la frustración…solo tiene recuerdos de su hija, de sus entrenamientos, de sus salidas, cumpleaños…jamás tuvo encuenta a su hijo, las lagrimas ya caían de sus ojos, entonces sintió una precensia que entraba por la ventana.

-¿aun sigues mortificándote eh, Minato?- se escucho la voz de Jiraiya –me lo merezco sencei, estuve ignorando y dejando a un lado a mi hijo…- el rubio se toma un respiro para intentar calmarse un poco, aunque sea un poco para voltear y ver a su maestro –y ahora que a desaparecido…- cuando vio a Jiraiya se quedo sorprendido, bajo sus ojos grandes ojeras se notaban al igual grandes signos de cansancio, se nota que no a dormido y/o descansado en toda la noche.

-¿que tu sucede Minato?, párese que viste algo increíble- dijo con burla acompañada de una sonrisa el Gama Sennin –sencei- dijo en voz baja el Yodaime sin salir de su impresión –no te culpe Minato, no eres el único que tomo malas decisiones- dijo el peli-blanco bajando la mirada con tristeza y culpa, también recordó como el pequeño Rubio se le acerco a el para pedirle que lo entrenara, para saludarlo, para hablar con el, pero Jiraiya con el entrenamiento de Nazuki en su mente ignoro a Naruto todo el tiempo –pero no estoy aquí por eso…hubo una predicción del gran sapo- dijo Jiraiya seriamente tomando la atenta atención del Yodaime -¿Qué es lo que dijo?- pregunto con total curiosidad

-"_De Dos Hermanos De Unos Se Olvidaran, De La Soledad E Ignorancia Resurgirá, A Pesar No Tomara Represalias, Pues Las Sombras Serán Su Guía, Es De Ser De La Nobleza Y Digno De Su Nombre Estar En Las Leyendas Pues El A De Ser "El Legendario"-._

Termino de relatar el peli-blanco, Minato no lo creía, el destino de su hijo era y siempre fue que lo ignoraran, esto si que era malo –entonces, lo que trata de decirme sencei es que…estaba destinado a que perdiera a mi hijo?- dijo con vergüenza e intriga en su voz el rubio en lo que su maestro le asentía con la caveza –(debe ser una puta broma)- se dijo así mismo el Yodaime.

Mientras, en otra parte de Konoha, en la residencia Namikaze, Kushina revisaba unos cuantos álbumes de fotos, tenia una pregunta que la atormentaba después de ver a su hijo pelear de esa manera a noche y ella quería comprobarlo por si misma, en las primera fotos veía como Minato trataba de cambiar a ambos bebes pero eran demasiado revoltosos para el solo, en otra foto Kushina y Minato bañaban a los pequeños mientras estos dos jugaban con el agua, a la peli-roja se le salían las lagrimas y una leve sonrisa, en esos tiempo eran una gran familia feliz y siempre le agradaba ver con una sonrisa a sus hijos, fue pasando de hoja a hojas, como padres no deseaban perderse ni un momento de la vida de sus hijos, los primeros pasos de Natzuki, el primer juguete de Natzuki, Natzuki con una Kunai de juguete a los cinco años, otra vez Natzuki, otra de Natzuki y otra de Natzuki…Natzuki, Natzuki, Natzuki…una ultima foto, Minato, Kushina y Natzuki en medio de ellos dos con una gran sonrisa, a Kushina veía las fotos intentando buscar algo pero solo eran Natzuki, Natzuki, Natzuki, cumpleaños, logros, recuerdos de paseos…¿donde rayos están las fotos de Naruto?.

Sus lagrimas caían sobre las fotos, no lo puede creer, era cierto, ignoraron a su hijo por tanto tiempo y ella ni en cuenta, sin aguantarlo mas soltó al llanto sobre el álbum, la tan afamada pregunta que se hacia Kushina desde a noche ya tiene su respuesta "¿es ella una buena madre?" su respuesta "No", mientras en el antiguo cuarto de Naruto, Natzuki se había recostado en la cama de su hermano, reviso todo el lugar, muy poca ropa, algún que otro juguete y varios dibujos de el ya mayor con el famoso sombrero de Hokage y a su alrededor toda su familia todos muy felices, en la parte de atrás de la hoja decia "Algún Día", ahora se sentía culpable, todo eso sucedió…solo por que ella recibía mas atención por el simple echo de que tenia el Chakra del Kyubi –Nii-san- dijo en voz baja mientras abrazaba una de las almohadas de la cama de su hermano.

Regresando al templo, donde ya una mas que molesta Miyuki y un Naruto llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos de la peli-plateada, hace un buen rato que Miyuki hizo un desayuno simple y rápido [teniendo en cuenta de que no había comida que sirviera, a lo bueno se encontraban en medio de una selva y había una gran cantidad de frutas] Naruto procedió a contarle todo sobre su vida ignorada y de cómo a noche reto a su hermana a una pelea de la cual no salio muy bien parado y para acabarla, sus padres en vez de ir a cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, ellos van y abrazan con preocupación a su hermana mientras el hundido en un jodido mar de dolor por el poderoso impacto del "Rasengan" –(malditos infelices, donde me les llegue a topar e intentar a lastimar de nuevo a este niño, que les suelto la palizas de sus vidas)- pensó con odio la morena –**mejor suéltame y entre las dos les damos su reverendo merecidos a esos infelices**- se escucho una voz en la mente de la mujer, Miyuki sonrió al reconocerla –(¿tienes rato despierta "Saco De Pulgas?")- dijo con burla la peli-plateada mientras daba una sonrisa nostálgica –**no mucho "Golfa Ninfomaníaca"**- insulto la voz en la mente de la morena que le hizo reírse internamente, ya extrañaba estas platicas con su gran amiga "Juubi no Okami" –(¿supongo que también lo sientes, no es así?)- pregunto un tanto seria mientras consolaba al pobre rubio en sus brazos –**claro, pero…esta muy débil, no puedo reconocer cual de los nueve es**- dijo con algo de preocupación en su voz la Biju –(entonces averigüémoslo)- en eso voltea a ver al niño que se calmaba poco a poco –¿ya estas mejor Naruto-kun?- el niño la voltea a ver y le asiente con la caveza –que bien, anda vamos, ellos no merecen que llores así por ellos, lo que merecen es que les demuestres que vales mucho mas, que vales tanto como tu hermana volviéndote fuerte y poderoso, mucho mas que tu hermana- le animaba la peli-plateada, Naruto pensaba en sus palabras las cuales tenia razón.

-pero…como volverme poderoso, como demostrarle a mis padres que valgo mucho mas de lo que ellos creyeron- decia con un deje de tristeza en su voz el pequeño rubio, Miyuki lo sentó sobre sus piernas y el niño la miraba con curiosidad, al parecer tenia una mirada pensativa la cual miraba al vació, luego puso una leve sonrisa tan cariñosa y amorosa, volteo a ver a Naruto y le soltó la gran pregunta -¿quiere ser mi hijo, Naruto-kun?- Naruto abrio con sorpresa sus ojos, le soltó muy de repente la pregunta, pero…a pesar de que quería negarse, ¿A dónde iría, como llegaría a cumplir su sueño, como se volvería poderoso para poder proteger a su gente preciosa, Neko-neecha, Kurenai-neechan, Hebi-neechan, el viejo Teuchi, Ayame-neechan y a la gente que le faltaba por conocer, además, pensándolo bien, esta seria una gran oportunidad, sentiría que es tener la atención y consuelo, el amor y carillo de una verdadera madre, todos estos sentimientos los transmitía esta mujer y apenas tienen un rato conocerse, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, ya tenia la respuesta.

Volteo a ver a la peli-plateada y con una sonrisa le respondió –claro que si, Oka-san- dijo Naruto con alegría recibiendo un gran abrazo de la ahora mujer que reconocerá como una gran madre Miyuki le dio un leve beso en la frente, quien sabe por que, pero este niño hizo latir su corazon tanto de felicidad, como el día que tuvo a su primer hijo, quería amar tanto a este niño, quería darle todo el amor que le queda y el que no pudo darle a sus otro nueve hijos por un echo que ocurrió hace tanto tiempo, pero ahora se la da una nueva oportunidad de ser madre otra vez –muy bien Naruto, pero respóndeme una pregunta…- Naruto vio confundido vio a su nueva madre –desde hace rato siento otra energía dentro de ti, ¿sabes de lo que es?- pregunto con curiosidad, pues hay Naruto empezó a explicarle sobre ser el Jinshuriki del Kyubi no Yuko y del ataque a la aldea –(Kurama-chan no ataca a menos que la provoquen, hay alguien mas involucrado)- pensó con seriedad la morena mientras escuchaba atentamente las palabras del rubio menor, ella soltó un leve suspiro y dirigió su mirada al chico

-bueno Naru-chan, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien tu y yo, cuando cumplas los ocho empezare a entrenarte en todos los elementos posibles, tenemos un largo tiempo para de tengas la oportunidad de demostrarle a los que te rechazaron de lo que en verdad eres capas- decia la peli-plateada con una gran sonrisa –y si llega a ser posible, quizás te haga parte de mi linaje sanguínea para que accedas a mi Keike Gekkai- Naruto parpadeo unas cuantas veces confundido –¿tienes un Keike Gekkai?...- la mujer solo dice un "si" –y si llego a ser digno, ¿podré tenerlo?- y un nuevo "si" salio de los labios de Miyuki -¡genial!, ¿pero que línea de sangre es?- dijo con curiosidad a lo que Miyuki se puso a pensarla un poco –mi línea de sangre es la manipulación de sombras- dijo con una sonrisa la oji verde, Naruto solo puso una mirada de decepción –sin ofender Oka-san, pero ese linaje de sangre ya es parte del clan Nara, ellos manipulan las sombras- y luego de escuchar esas palabras Miyuki se puso a pensar –(ya recuerdo el clan Nara, con que ese infeliz forjo un clan a base variados de mis jutsus del elemento sombra, idiota, lo original vence a la imitación)- pensó con una sonrisa burlona –pero la diferencia entre en clan Nara y yo, es que mis sombras se pueden materializar- Naruto volteo a ver a la morena con confusión –umm…para serte sincera, es un tanto difícil de explicar sin una demostración, y hoy no amanecí con muchas ganas de hacerlo…- pone una mirada de aburrimiento –te lo demostrare a la larga de tu futuro de entrenamiento, hasta entonces…dime, hay alguien de quien quieras despedirte, por que vas a esta un largo, largo tiempo fuera de Konoha – de hay el pequeño rubio pensó en algunas personas, para lo que asintió.

-bien, vayamos a la "Nación Del Fuego" destino Konogakure!- dijo con emoción y para impresión del menor, estos desaparecieron en un sunshin de fuego negro [como los del amaterasu], estas llamas negras los cubrió por completo y para antes de que Naruto se diera cuenta, ya estaban en el centro de Konoha –¿pero, pero…pero como paso?- dijo incrédulo el chico que de la nada estuvieran en sepa donde rayos y de un momento a otro estuvieran en medio de la aldea –mis niveles de chakra son tan altos que esta podria pelear mano a mano contra el Kyubi a mano limpia y sin la necesidad de sudar una gota- dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo y ahora Naruto veía esta mujer con tal respeto al tener tanto poder –es por eso que mis sunchin's abarcan tanta distancia, solo fue necesario seguir la marca de Chakra que dejaste cuando desapareciste- dijo con simpleza, pero tan pronto llegaron, tres ambus y seis ninjas cayeron de los techos rodeándolos, rápido Naruto se oculto detrás de las piernas de su madre y cubriéndose con la gabardina blanca para que no lo vieran y obliguen a regresar.

-¡identifíquese ahora mismo…!- varios ninjas se pusieron en poce de batalla, mientras Miyuki no se inmuto en ningún momento, solo se quedo hay parada de brazos cruzados con la mirada entrecerrada dando una expresión de poca cosa, todos estaban al tanto de algún movimiento, pero ninguno estaba preparado para lo que hizo, cerro sus ojos y al instante los abrio los cuales se volvieron rojos como las sangre con tres comas -¡Sharingan!- y todo aquel a su alrededor cayo en la ilusión, todos confundieron a la esposa de un poderoso Feudal quien visitaba la aldea junto a su hijo, después de unas disculpas de parte de los ninjas estos se fueron dejando a una sonriente Miyuki –aun tengo el toque- dijo con una gran sonrisa –ven Naru-chan, vayamos a buscar de los que te quieres despedir- pero Naruto no sale de su escondite –tranquilo, estamos bajo un poderoso Genjutsu poderoso que solo alguien con los ojos definitivos puede ver a través de el- dijo con la mujer con confianza, entonces Naruto salio de la gabardina de la mujer, empezaron a caminar por las calles de Konoha en plena luz del medio día, todo civil y Ninja le rendía honor a la mujer y a su hijo dando una leve reverencia –"me podría acostumbrar a esto"- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, la Biju dentro de ella bufo, donde están los honores para ella, Naruto estaba emocionado, todos lo veían con respeto y cada vez que se acercaba a un puesto le daban un regalo, golosinas, paletas, entre otras cosas, después de un rato caminar, Naruto y Miyuki llegan a la residencia Sarutobi cuando tocaron el ex-hokage les abrio –si, ¿Qué desean?- dijo el viejo hombre

-Jiji, soy yo- dijo el pequeño niño de cabellos castallo de kimono azul marino con ojos extrañamente azules muy conocidos para el viejo Sadaime, Sarutobi solo alzo una seja confundido –disculpa jovencito, ¿te conozco?- pregunto el viejo, a Naruto solo bajo la mirada tristemente

- jejejeje, Naru-chan, no te pongas así, recuerda que estamos en un Genjutsu- dijo la mujer de piel blanca, ojos verdes y de cabellos negros quien viste un kimono azul celeste atrayendo la atención del viejo hombre -¿Genjutsu?- dijo algo confundido el ex-hokage, la mujer trazo un sello para que por un momento cayera la ilusión mostrando sus verdaderas formas retomando sus disfraces poco después, esto impresiono al viejo hombre al saber que el pequeño rubio esta bien.

-mire señor por el momento solo vengo a hablar con usted sobre Naru-chan, pero preferiría que estuvieran todos los amigos del Gaki- Sarutobi solo asintio entendiendo a la mujer sobre el asunto -bien, nos reuniremos en...- entonces la mujer se puso pensativa, se rsasco la parte de atras de su caveza y al instante el menor sale al rescate de su madre -nos reuniremos en Ichiraku...- voltea a ver a Miyuki -ay hay gente de los que me quiero despedir- Miyuki asintio al entender -señor, lo esperamos en Ichiraku al anocherser, sea puntual- dicho esto tanto Naruto como Miyuki desaparesen en sunshin de fuego negro, Sarutobi al ver esto queda imprecionado para al poco resionar y sobarse la cien -ya estoy biejo para esto- dicho esto entra a su casa.

en las calles Miyuki caminaba por Konoha resiviendo los respetos de todos -(lo repito, me puedo a costumbrar a esto)- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro -no me sienta nada mal, jejejejeje- dijo la mujer mientras disfrutaba el momento -bien, ahora necesito a una interrogadora sadica, una Jounin de perfil frio y gelido y una ambu con cara de gato...sera sencillo- dijo como sinada con aires de fastido.

Anko mitaraishi caminaba por las calles intentado despejar su mente de la mas que descarda de su sencei, deseaba tanto restregarle en su cara todos sus errores, pues no mas, es la esposa de su jefe -tsk...te lo mereses sencei, ahora ese pobre niño esta en algun lugar perdido- se detuvo y miro al suelo con tristesa, solo ese niño logro que la sadica Anko se volviera blanda como lo es ahora mismo, alejando eso de su caveza al sacudirla un poco, levanta la mirada para solo ver a una mujer de cabellos negros, piel blanca y ojos...rojos -(el Sharingan)- pero era muy distinto (para no hacer mucha cosa les dejo el nombre del mangekyou Sharingan de Miyuki: "Mangekyou Xai Eternal" (este diseño no me pertenese)) -Hebi-neechan- se esucho una voz con emocion, solo una persona le habla a si -naru...- bajo la mirada para ver a un niño de cabellos castallos y piel blanca con ojos azules extrallamente familiares -di-disculpa, pense que eras alguien mas- dijo la mujer con un deje de tristesa -Naru-chan, creo que nos equivocamos, ella no puede ser la mujer sadica de la que tanto me hablaste- dijo la peli-negra volteando a ver al menor, rapido sintio el frio metal de una kunai en su cuello-oigame, nadie duda de mi reputasion y se sale con la suya- dijo ofendida la peli-morada para solo resibir una sonrisa de parte de la otra mujer -ya ya ya, no te pongas asi Hebi-chan, no es para tanto- dijo la mujer burlona -si como...espere, habia dicho Naru-chan?- dijo confundida Anko volteando a ver al menor, por un instante vio al niño castallo y en un destello al rubio menor para luego volver a ser el niño castallo -un genjutsu- dijo en voz baja -asi es mi buena Hebi-chan, pero por ahora no podemos hablar aqui, ve a Ichiraku al anocheser, hay mismo te explicare toda la situacion- dicho y echo Miyuki y Naruto desaparesen en ese Sunshin tipico de Miyuki y extrallamente nadie habia echo algun escandalo o haber detenido para ver lo sucedido -desde cuando estaba dentro de un Genjutsu- dijo la domadora de serpiente viendo a todos lados -(¿quien es ella?)- fue la unica pregunta en su mente.

Kurenai y Yuga estaban disfrutando de su rato libre en un bar bebiendo e intentando despejar su mente de aquel menor rubio y de los idiotas de los padres de este -¿que abra sido de Naruto?- pregunto al aire una preocupada Kurenai, Yugao no le respndio, pues no sabia que decir, rapido todos los sonidos del bar fueron silenciados, la oji-roja y la Ambu se extrallaron, voltearon a ver a sus espaldas, y bieron a todos en una especie de transe, esto las puso alertas -y tenia que ser a la hora de descanso- escucharon un ruido y voltearon a ver a la puerta donde entraba una mujer (ya saben quien xD) con un niño, esto les hizo alsar una seja ambas mujeres, quien en susano juisio mete a un niño a un bar -este...estoy buscando a Kurenai y a Neko-chan- dijo como si nada la mujer, rapido ambas mensionadas se levantaron al ser las unicas fuera de aquello que haya atacado a los civiles bebedores, Kurenai miro de arriba a abajo a la mujer y al igual al niño -un Genjutsu- dijo la oji-roja yamendo la atencion de la ambu -asi es, me sorprende señorita Kurenai, usual mente mis iluciones solo son detectados por los hojos definitivos los cuales dudo que mucha gente tenga- dijo la mujer con calma mientras Kurania y Yugao tensaban sus musculos por cualquier ataque -solo vengo a invitarlas a una fiesta de despedida de alguien mu querido por ustedes dos- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, ambas mujeres dudaron por un momento -espero que vayan las dos- dijo Naruto ya fuera de la ilucion sorprendiendo a mabas mujeres estuvieron a punto de decir algo pero La peli-negra las interrumpio -antes que nada, preferiria explicarles todo en Ichiraku al anocheser, estan deacuerdo?- pregunto la mujer para lo cual Kurenai y Yugao se vieron y ambas asintieron -estaremos hay- dijieron al unisolo -perfecto- y areglada la situacion nuevamente desaparesen en un sushin de llamas negras y todo volvio a la normalidad.

Cayo la noche en Konoha y en el restaurante de Ramen, Teuchi se encontraba labando platos mientras Ayame aburrido en la barra miraba por la puerta de enfrente -que aburrido, nadie a venido desde la tarde- dijo con aburrimiento la chica -lose, es muy extrallo, usualmente tenemos un poco mas de clientela a estas horas- dijo el biejo

-buenas noches- se escucho una voz y cuando Teuchi se dio la vuelta miro Hiruzen llegando -Sarutobi-sama, que lo trae por qui?- pregunto Teuchi resiviendo al biejo ex-hokage -solo aceptando una invitacion de comida de una persona- dijo el biejo, en eso se escuchan mas paso, detras de el se encuentran Anko, Kurenai y Yugao (sin su traje Anbu) -Sarutobi-sama, ¿que hace aqui?- pregunto Anko, para lo que Sarutobi la vio -supongo que quizas para lo mismo que ustedes- dijo este indiferentemente.

rapido entre toda la gente un cumulo de fuego negro se alzo y al desapareser en su lugar deja a una bella mujer de piel morena, cabellos plateados y ojos verdes, vestia una gabardina blanca, corset negro con listones rojos y un pntalon de piel blanca con unas botas de combate negras -bien, veo que estamos todos, Naru-chan, puedes salir- dijo la mujer y dentro de su gabardina sale el rubio Menor sacandole una sonrisa a todos y Ayame como toda hermana mayor (a los ojos de Naruto) lo abraza con tanto amor y felicidad -bien señorita, ya estamos aqui, nos puede dar explicasiones- dijo el biejo Sarutobi para lo que la mujer, pidio que se sentara e inivito la primera rasion de platos de ramen y asi empieza a explicar de como piensa llebarse al menor para entrenarlo para que haci los padres de este vean de como an ignorado algo de tanto valor, varios de los presentes bien la cosa, querian negarse a tal cosa, pero...en parte era mejor para Naruto, y un buen castigo para Minato y Kushina por haber ignorado a Naruto -promete traerlo de vuelta para que sea ninja?- dijo Sarutobi al conoser el sueño del rubio menor, sabia bien que preguntas hacer -y que Naru-chan pierda la oportunidad de sacara a patadas a esa mocosa del lugar que le pertenese?, de eso si que no, ademas quiero ser yo quien la saque a patadas- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, sacandole a todos la gota grande de sus caveza y una sonrisa de una peli-morada -(esta es de las mias)- penso la mujer con diversion, ya a la muy noche todos optaron por irse a sus respectivas casas no sin antes darle un ultimo adios al menor -prometeme que te vas a portar bien Naruto y que te volveras el mas poderoso de todos?- dijo Ayame -lo hare Ayame-neechan, y lo veran todos, sere el mas poderoso de todos- en eso Ayame le da un ultimo abrazo a Naruto y este se va con su nueva Madre -listo Naru-chan?- dijo Miyuki para lo que el menor asiente -bien, siguiente destino, "La Grandeza"- y desaparesen en el sushin de fuego negro, dejando a unos tristesa Sarutobi, Teuchi, AYame, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, pero en el fondo muy felices, alfin Naruto algun dia resivira la atencion que se merese, y quien sabe , una gran reputacion de temer.

**_CONTINUARA_**

* * *

Tarde mucho ecribiendo y disculpe la Demora, es que con eso del trabajo y de pensar en los conti de los Fics si que esta caño, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo para seguir con el fic, plis dejen sus Reviews x3


	3. Chapter 3

-Naruto- personaje hablando

-(Naruto)- personaje pensando

-**Naruto**- Biju, Invocasion hablando

-(**Naruto**)- Biju invocación pensando

**LIBERASION DE TODO CARGO: NADA DE NARUTO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mi Pasado, Tu Futuro.**

**-2 años después-**

Nuevamente en aquella basta selva en medio del desierto de arenas blancas, frente al gran santuario de Rikudo Sennin aparece una gran llamarada negra, en ella aparecen dos figuras, una mujer y un niño -¡Hogar, Dulce Hogar!- grito la mujer morena quien bestia en su traje blanca favorito, mientras que el niño quien aparentaba ya 8 años, de cabellos rubios, una camisa negra y shorts azules con sandalias Ninja azules le dirigió la mirada

-fue buena idea usar los dos primeros años para conocernos mejor y visitar el mundo Shinobi también fue productivo- dijo el pequeño rubio mirando a la peli-plateada –lo se Hijo, aun que la ultima aldea que visitamos, Iwa, nunca creí que odiaran tanto al Yondaime de Konoha y intentaron matarte aun estando yo presente, que bien que arreglamos todo con una buena platica- dijo la mujer con una voz inocente y tierna mientras empezaba a caminar directo al recinto, luego el niño la siguió con un leve suspiro escapando de sus labios

-pero Oka-san, dejaste a mas de la mitad de sus ninjas inconscientes, destruiste una cuarta parte de la aldea y cuando llego el Tsuchikage sin que nadie se lo llegara a esperar…lo mandaste a volar de una patada- explico el niño, también recordó como amenazo a los concejales y al enanito cuando aterrizo de la masacre masiva si lo llegaban a lastimar a el en su estadía el la aldea, hasta creyó ver a sosteniendo una kunai contra su garganta, mejor se olvido de eso

La mujer siguió caminado mientras llevaba su dedo índice a su mentón –si quizás me pase, pero tómalo de esta manera, quien pensaría que los enanitos serian tan aerodinámicos jejeje- dijo con burla la mujer al recordar cuanto tardo en caer el dichoso enanito, ya se encontraba frente a las grandes puertas del recinto y de una buena patada las abrió -¡Mama ya esta en casa!- grito la mujer llamando la atención de varias figuras en el interior oscuro, eran figuras humanoides, vestían con pantalones rasgados de color Kakis y Camisas rasgadas, pieles pálidas, sus cabellos demostraban decadencia de color y tenían mascaras lisas solo mostraban dos agujeros circulares lo suficiente mente grandes para los ojos pero solo había oscuridad, en sus frentes de las mascaras tenían el Kanji de los Esclavos –bien mi querida servidumbre, espero que hayan echo los que les pedí- los mencionados en sus ojos se notaban un punto rojo que iba aumentando, mostraban rabia, pero al poco se desvaneció asintiendo –genial, ya se pueden retirar- dicho y echo, estos se adentraron en las sombras para desaparecer en la nada, Naruto, quien los vio con asombro volteo a ver a su madre con la boca bien abierta, Miyuki lo vio –cierra la boca hijo que hay moscas por aquí- dijo ella con burla, y con un aplauso, las luces se encendieron y mostraba un gran estancia tan lujosa que podría dejar a la de algún Daimyo en una pocilga

-Oka-san, ¿Quiénes eran esos, los de hace unos momentos?- pregunto Naruto, para recibir una mirada seria de su madre adoptiva –vete a cambiar para tu entrenamiento Naruto, ponte algo cómodo para que estés relajado- Naruto la obedeció sin chistar, Miyuki sabia que tenia que explicar algunas cosas, Naruto en los primeros meces que estuvo con su madre, primero paso reconociendo todo el recinto y eligió un cuarto cuando se lo dijo su madre dijo que para cuando regresen de su viaje encontrara una gran sorpresa y si que se la llevo, había de todos, juguetes, libros, una cama, un escritorio, las paredes pintadas de un azul índigo, se acerco a la ventana que estaba a un lado de su cama y vio que daba justo al gran lago que estaba detrás de su casa notando una gran vista, rápido reviso un cajón de la cómoda y miro que estaba llena de ropa, rápido se cambio por un pants gris, unas sandalias y una camisa blanca y se dirigió rápido a la entrada del lugar, cuando salio su madre ya se encontraba si su gabardina y sus pantalones, igual se cambio por una Top negra mientras llevaba unos shorts de tela ajustados que dejaban ver las muy bien sus muy bien delineadas piernas, se encontraba viendo sus terrenos con una mirada serena y tranquila, Naruto se acerco a ella y Miyuki lo volteo a ver –bien, primero lo primero, Naruto te contare algunas cosas y de cómo es que tengo dos de los Dojutsus mas conocidos en el mundo Shinobi, recuerda que me lo preguntaste una vez ase año y medio, ¿cierto?- pregunto la mujer al rubio con se sentó en el suelo en modo indio mirando fijamente para luego asentirle.

Hace no mas de año y medio le hizo esa pregunta pues mientras andaban por un bosque por ser el hijo de Minato Namikase lo secuestraron, pero quienes lo secuestraron no fueron lejos ya que en el Sunshin "Korohomura" [Llamas Negras] apareció su madre con el Byakugan, lo reconoció al instante ya que sus ojos eran totalmente de un blanco perlado y los nervios que rodeaban sus ojos llenos de rabia resaltaban a tal punto que reventarían y también recuerda que uso el Sharingan en su visita a Konoha para despedirse –bien, la historia va así…-tomo un buen respiro para relajarse y exhalo –cuando yo tenia 13 años sufrí de una extraña enfermedad que corroía mi vista a tal punto que ya no podía ver mas haya de mis manos, mis padres me mantuvieron encerrada en casa por temor a que algo malo pase, pues total, era la hija de un importante hombre adinerado, pasaron los días y yo solo estaba encerrando, siguieron las semanas y ya conocía cada milímetro de mi habitación, le siguieron los meses y ya había escrito varios libros de lo que haría con mi vida, aventuras, sueños, experiencias y yo seguía encerrada en ese maldito cuarto- dijo con molestia para guardar silencio un momento –así que hice lo mas sensato que podía, como no podía salir por nada del mundo y mi cuerpo no estaba en aptas condiciones como para entrenar, entre mi mente y espíritu- dijo ella con una voz sabia –con todo el tiempo libre que tenia, entrenaba mi mente a altos niveles, la despejaba por completo al igual mi espíritu hasta que un día…sucedió, descubrí el Reiatsu- dijo la mujer recordando aquellos sucesos de cómo en verdad pasaron, pero no se lo diría a Naruto ni a nadie jamás, ese secreto se lo llevaría con ella a la tumba…de nuevo, Naruto la miro extrañado

-"_El Reiatsu" _¿que es eso?- pregunto Naruto con inocencia, Miyuki dibujo una gran sonrisa para luego extender su mano hacia una gran roca y con su dedo índice apunta a ella –Byakurai [rayo blanco]- dicho eso de su dedo se formo una esfera que rápido se volvió una especia de rayo láser y que al instante incremento de tamaño y al impactar en la roca esta se destrozo al instante dejando a Naruto mas que impresionado por tal poder –eso mi querido Niño, es una de las tantas técnicas del Reiatsu, es la energía espiritual que emanamos todo el mundo, comparado con el chakra, el Reiatsu lo deja envérguenza, pero Rikudo y yo pensamos que ya era mucho darles tanto poder ya era demasiado así que solo les dejamos el chakra y descuida también te lo voy a encellar- dijo dándole una gran sonrisa, Naruto la volteo a ver y ella siguió con su explicación –cuando descubrí esto comprendí que tenia un gran poder así que entrene mi Reiatsu y al pasar los días ya podía sentir la energía de todo el mundo, plantas de los animales y de las personas ya que en esos tiempos aun no existía el chakra, un día me escape de casa no tenia mis ojos pero aun podía sentir todo a mi alredor y fue sencillo escapar y me alejo lo mas que pude de ese lugar, al fin era libre, al fin podía sentir la hierva en mis pies descalzos, el aire azotando mi cara con delicadeza, podía aspirar al aroma de la naturaleza, como sea…pasaron los días y ya me había establecido en una aldea lejana de mi tierra natal, y empecé a entrenar de gran manera en mi Reiatsu alcanzando diferentes técnicas tanto defensivas como ofensivas, la mera verdad estar encerrada me ayudo mucho, fueron meses entrenando y ya casi por completo control en mis técnicas, pero mientras esto sucedía, llamaba mucho la atención en especial la de un chico que me veía entrenando todos los días, era Rikudo, cuando por fin se animo a hablarme…-Miyuki puso una mirada alegre, una mirada soñadora al recordar buenos tiempos –lo ataque con todo lo que tenia- dijo con una sonrisa inocente

Naruto cayo estilo anime, había pensado que su madre seria un poco sentimental, pero no, es ruda y despreocupada hasta la medula –después de haber enfrentado a Rikudo me di cuenta que el usaba técnicas casi como las mías, pero estas no eran con Reistasu, el era un experto en el "Ki"- dijo la mujer –la energía corporal, después de eso a el también le intrigo mis técnicas con la energía espiritual mientras yo usaba el Shunpo [El Paso Veloz] que me permite tele transportarme a una poción determinada el igualaba mi velocidad con su propia fuerza física o se impulsaba con el Ki- explico la mujer dejando impresionado a Naruto –usábamos distintas técnicas al azar basándonos en nuestras propias energías, cuando terminamos el me explico como con una concentración absoluta logro desbloquear sus limitantes llenando su cuerpo de pura energía Física, se entreno a si mismo de tal forma que con tan solo un golpe de su puño podía volver a añicos una roca, platicas y al final concordamos enseñarnos nuestras técnicas haciendo un pacto de sangre que jamás divulgaríamos nuestras técnicas a gente con ambición al poder, paso el tiempo y tanto Rikudo como yo empezamos a sentir algo el uno por el otro, para ese entonces ya podíamos usar las dos energías, cuando entrenábamos, por pura malicia se me ocurrió la grata idea de "¿Qué pasaría si juntamos ambas energías?", ambos pues hicimos el intento, nos tomos meses lograr purificar las energías y volverlas compatibles, cuando se fusionaron creamos algo nuevo, muy diferente a nuestras energías, creamos…Chakra, en Rikudo despertaron algo, cuando abrió sus ojos eran distintos, eran morados y anillados, había despertado el Rinnegan pero en mi…mis ojos ardieron como el demonio, mis venas se resaltaron, mis ojos perdían color, cuando eres la primera en crear el Byakugan duele como el demonio, pero cuando todo paso, tenia una grata visión, podía verlo todo y cuando lo digo todo es todo, a mis lados, a mi retaguardia, sur, norte, este, oeste, podía verlo todo, cuando se lo conté a Rikudo quedo impresionado igual que yo- dijo la mujer recordando buenos momento

-de hay pasaron otro tiempo mientras yo me la pasaba perfeccionando el Byakugan Rikudo descubrió que tenia gran control en la gravedad, al parecer el Rinnegan le dio ese poder, mientras a mi, con el Byakugan descubrí que podía no solo ver por todas partes, podía ver a trabes de las cosas y ver a la gente a trabes de sus ropas y ver sus canales de chakra, bien esa es la historia del Byakugan, al parecer mi chakra volvió fuerte en lo que carecía- dijo la mujer asombrando al niño

-Bien, aquí biene la parte dolorosa, la creación del Sharingan, en este Rikudo y yo ya teníamos 18, bueno tenia 17 y rikudo 18, ya teníamos total control en nuestras técnicas viajamos de aldea en aldea evitándonos problemas con mi familia quien habían puesto recompensa por mi rescate, una grande, por un tiempo varios tipos intentaron llevarme en contra de mi voluntad, querían alejarme de rikudo que con el tiempo que teníamos juntos, el se me declaro y para mi suerte…teníamos los mismo sentimientos por el otro- eso le saco una sonrisa melancólica a la mujer –pero, no se los permite gracias a las técnicas que realice con el Byakugan como las técnicas del Trigrama, se podría decir que fue algo molesto pero también servia de entrenamiento en nuestras técnicas ya que Rikudo y yo no nos batíamos a lastimarnos severamente y no sabíamos los limites de nuestras habilidades, pero a la vez de esto nos exponíamos demasiado creando ambición en aquellos hambrientos por el poder y el control, en cierto tiempo Rikudo y yo nos establecimos en una aldea creíamos que ya era momento de empezar nuestras vidas, de tener una familia, vivir tranquilos…gran error- dijo la mujer bajando la mirada con tristeza cosa que noto Naruto –un feudal fanático del control se entero de nosotros y quería que nos uniéramos a sus filas militares, que le mostráramos nuestras habilidades a todos sus soldados, que los convirtiéramos en armas poderosas bajo su mandato, nos negamos rotundamente, nosotros solo creamos estas habilidades para defender al inocente cosa que no le agrado e intento hacerlo a fuerza, trajo un pequeño pelotón militar por nosotros, se los devolvimos bien molidos jejeje- dijo la mujer con burla –pero, no se rindió y el segundo asalto, mando a todo su ejercito por nosotros, esto nos puso nerviosos a mi y a Rikudo, si, éramos poderosos pero una cosa es salir a la ofensiva en un lugar inhabitado y otra es salir a la ofensiva y defender todo un pueblo del ataque inminente de un gran ejercito- la mujer tenia amargos recuerdos de las verdaderas historias de su pasado, pero tenia que mentirle al niño, su vida fue el infierno mismo y no deseaba que nadie le tuviera piedad o que supieran sus temores al recordar.

-dimos todo lo posible en esa pelea Rikudo y yo, pero no fue suficiente, varias personas salían heridas, hogares, negocios, nada se salvaba de esa batalla y…eso paso- dijo la mujer al guardar un momento de silencio -¿Qué paso después?- pregunto Naruto intrigado, Miyuki levanto la mirada para seguir relatando –en el tiempo en que estuvimos en ese poblado me encarrille con una pequeña huérfana de no mas de 8 años la cual Rikudo y yo terminamos adoptando, otra razón para establecernos en un lugar, cuando el feudal fue por nosotros, la defendimos, defendimos al pueblo y a toda su gente…pero no pude protegerla, Rikudo y yo estábamos tan centrados en la pelea que no notamos que Miky se había metido en fuego cruzado y para cuando lo notamos…el feudal le atravesó su corazón con una daga- dicho esto unas cuantas lagrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos –fui la primera en darse cuenta de lo sucedido corrí rápido así el Feudal pero el me importaba poco, solo quería tener a Miky entre mis brazos, saber que estaba bien…había muerto, mi niña había muerto en mis brazos, hay ya no sentía nada solo rabia, remordimiento, odio, pero sobre todo…me quería vengar- dicho esto se limpio sus lagrimas y tuvo una mirada firme –de hay surgió el sharingan, ya de hay, ya nada me importaba, no tengo muchos recuerdos de esa noche y los pocos que tengo están borrosos- dijo ella sobándose los ojos intentando calmarse del shock de aquella noche tan fatal para ella –de alguna manera mi poder se dividió en dos facetas, el Sharingan, la creación del mismo odio y la rabia, los ojos que nunca olvidan, para algunos una bendición para otros la misma maldición, el Byakugan, los ojos mismo que te otorgan la habilidad de ver la vida de otra manera, los que te protegen y te guían en tu camino, los mismo Ying y Yang divididos en dos diferentes estilos y poderes- explico la mujer, Naruto la miraba sorprendido, sabia muy bien de los Doujutsus, pero escuchar tal explicación de una persona tan profunda como su madre

-¿y que hay de los sujetos de hace ratos?- pregunto el niño, Miyuki olvido todo lo anterior para dibujar una gran sonrisa en sus labios –esos eran "Jigoku no Dorei" [esclavos del infierno] son almas pagando su condena como servidumbre, tómalo así como zombis- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa linda, mientras el niño blanco por completo, de ahora en adelante vivirá en una gran casa llena de zombis –son la invocación mas baja que se encuentra en mi contrato Demoniaco- dijo la mujer sacando de su shock al menor –no por nada fui conocida como Akuma Sennin, tengo en mi poder el legendario contrato de invocación "Akuma"- sonrío la mujer –bien, ya basta de tanto parloteo, comencemos a entrenar- dijo la mujer dirigiéndose hacia la espesa selva, Naruto sonrisa levemente, ¿Qué ira a pasar de ahora en adelante?, estaba ansioso y siguió a su madre.

**~ 5 AÑOS DESPUÉS ~**

Nos encontramos en las afueras de Konoha, en la entrada de la aldea se encuentran unos mas que aburridos Izumo y Kotetsu, ambos a puntos de caer al suelo cuando a la distancia ven tres figuras, la mas pequeña, una niña no mas de nueve años, su cabellos rojo como la sangre atado en dos coletas, sus ojos verdes mostraban inocensia al igual su sonrisa, bestia un pequeño kimono igual que su cabello rojo que llegaba a sus rodillas, la mayor una hermosa mujer de piel morena, cabellos plateados, bestia un kimono blanco tradicional con bordado dorado y usaba Getta`s tradicionales, la niña la tenia agarrada de la mano -(quizás sean madre e hija)- fue el pensamiento de ambos guardias, mientras que el otro, estaba bien cubierto por una tunica con capucha la cual ocultaba bien su rostro, solo veían que llevaba puesto el tipico pantalón azul marino de ninja al igual las sandalias ninja y una camisa negra sin mangas ajustada a su cuerpo haciendo que se notara su musculatura, tenia vendas enrolladas en sus brazos desde sus muñecas hasta el limite de sus codos.

Izumo se acerco para hacer su trabajo, ya con una tabla de apuntes en mano –buenos días señora, me podría dar sus nombras y sus razones de estar en Konoha- dijo el castillo –soy Miyuki Hazagana y esta de aquí es mi pequeña niña Kurama Hazagana y estamos aquí para comenzar una nueva vida- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, luego Izumo puso su atención en el chico de a lado de la mujer –¿y el?- dijo refiriéndose el chico –el es mi hijo mayor, hoy hace su examen de graduación para Genin, desea tanto ser ninja- dijo con burla la mujer, Izumo la ve extrañado –pero si solo quedan una semana para el examen- dijo el dando a entender que llega algo tarde para eso.

-no se preocupe señor guardia que mi hijo es muy habilidoso, además tengo una recomendación escrita y firmada por el mismo Sadaime hokage, un buen amigo de mi familia, estoy segura que con eso permitirán que mi hijo haga el examen- dijo la mujer, Izumo opto dejar de hablar de eso y les dio la bienvenida en Konoha, Miyuki y su familia entro a la aldea, Kotetsu dio una leve señal para que un Ambu los siguiera de sercas.

-(novatos, ¿enserio creen que no me e dado cuenta?)- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en sus labios –bien, tengo que llegar primero a la torre del Hokage para ver si llego tu solicitud de matriculación- caminaba por las calles mientras que su hijo a su lado tenia un aire serio –te quieres tranquilizar, ellos no podran separarte de mi, tendran que hacerlo sombre mi cadáver- dijo la mujer con un semblante serio

-y no te preocupes Oni-chan, Kura-chan los volverá cenizas si te lastiman de nuevo- dijo la niña con una sonrisa inocente pero a la vez con una aura sádica, el chico saco una sonrisa leve, como le encantaba su simpática familia.

Cuando llegaron a la torre intentaron pasar con el hokage pero se enteran que no esta, pero gracias a la secretaria Naruto tiene el permiso de ingresar a la escuela y realizar el examen, hasta entonces tiene que soportar la escuela, soltó un bufido con molestia -¿Qué?, a caso creíste que te ibas a salvar de la escuela, quizás te enseñe mucho y te crees el muy cerebrito, pero como madre es mi deber mandarte a la escuela- dijo la mujer con voz estricta.

-¿Kura-chan, también tiene que ir a la escuela?- dijo la menor para lo que la mujer se la pensó mejor con ella

-por supuesto que no, tu volverías cenizas cualquier cosa a tu paso- dijo la mujer, la menor hizo un puchero –pero no te preocupes mi pequeña Piromaniaca, te entrenare y cuando sea hora de los exámenes y te gradúes y seas Ninja igual que tu Oni-chan, podrás encendrar a tantos enemigos como quieras- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa -¡siiiiiii, quemare muchos enemigos!- dijo con emoción la menor, esto que al chico le saliera una gota por atrás de su cabeza, bueno a veces le daba un poco de pavor su pequeña familia.

Ya habían llegado a la academia y a Naruto le había tocado en la clase de Iruka, cuando llegaron al salón por la pequeña ventanita que se encontraba en la puerta Miyuki vio algo que la hizo enojar, hay se encontraba el Yondaime dando un pequeño discurso y junto a el se encontraba su esposa Kushina, volteo a ver a su hijo quien tenia una esencia un poco mas de enojo que seriedad, ella solto un suspiro pesado –bueno, es ahora o nunca- dijo ella, dicho esto el chico abre la puerta entrando al salon.

-si, ¿que se te ofrece?- pregunto Iruka, el chico camino hacia el Sencei pasando de largo a Minato y a Kushina, Minato fue por un momento pero vio tres marcas de Bigotes en las mejillas y Kushina, no se necesitaba ser genio para saber quien era el a sus ojos, sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse por las lagrimas, el chico extiende su brazo para entregarle un pergamino a Iruka, este lo toma, lo abre y empieza a leerlo –bueno, si eso es cierto, se bienvenido entonces, por favor presentante ante la clase- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa, el chico se pone frente a los estudiantes, los chicos lo ven con curiosidad entre ellos, Shikamaru Nara y Sasuke Uchiha, mientras que las aspirantes a Kunoichis lo miraban con atención, esa esencia de misterio y de seriedad al igual de seguridad y poder les llamo mucho la atención.

El chico tomo los bordes de su capucha y se la quito dejando ver su caballera rubia, Minato se impresiono, después de tanto tiempo y el aparéese aquí frente a el –mi nombre es Naruto Hazagana- dijo el chico abriendo sus ojos verdes tan brillantes como una Esmeralda.

**_CONTINUARA_**

* * *

Enserio lamento la demora mis lectores pero es que mi compu esta algo rara últimamente, pero ya la arregle, dios bendiga las clases de técnico en computadoras de la prepa, bueno para los Fan`s de Kitsune no Umi, esperen un poco ya que apenas me ando actualizando un poco con Naruto ya que yo nunca pensé que haría un Fic de eso, pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez, espero sus Reviws ya que son mi motivacion de escritura xD


	4. Chapter 4

-Naruto- personaje hablando

-(Naruto)- personaje pensando

-**Naruto**- Biju, Invocasion hablando

-(**Naruto**)- Biju invocasion pensando

**LIBERASION DE TODO CARGO: NADA DE NARUTO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: !soy Naruto Hazagana¡**

todo en el salón se encontraban callados y mirando atentamente el pequeño clon del Yondaime, si no fuera por aquellos ojos verdes seria una imitación perfecta, algunas chicas lo miraban, tenia buen estilo, una mirada seria e intimidarte, pero a la vez tranquila y relajante, cabellos rubios desordenados, piel blanca, su vestimenta no se diga, dejando ver sus músculos un poco marcados pero no tan exagerados, sus brazos bien torneados y gracias al tal entrenamiento que resivio, ya a sus 15 años ya parese un chico de 18.

mientras con eso, con Minato no lo podía creer, después de años desaparecido, hay se encontraba parada como si nada, tenia que hablar con el, remediar todo el asunto y hacer las paces, total son familia, mientras Kushina lloraba de felicidad, su pequeño hijo estaba hay, sano y salvo, al fin...podía tenerlo entre sus brazos, podría llenarlo de besos, podría rogarle su perdón y volver a ser una familia feliz, otra era Natsuki, ella miraba a su hermano con un sonrojo, había cambiado mucho, había crecido de mas, se había fortalecido, se había vuelto muy...apuesto?, con ese ultimo pensamiento se sonrojo a mas no poder por ese ultimo pensamiento, leer los libros de su padrino ya le están pasando factura

Kushina decidió dar su primer paso y acercarse a su hijo para darle un gran abrazo, Miyuki al notarlo sintió algo molesta, pero opto mejor saber que hace el chico ante eso, si reacciona bien, esta madurando, si reacciona mal...le dejara marcado su puño en su cabeza.

Naruto al sentir que una presencia se movía el ni se inmuto, al contrario su Chakra se manipulo por su emoción de enojo y odio que hicieron que las sombra bajo sus pies empezara a subir por su cuerpo, tres lineas empezaban a andar por su cuerpo como si de serpientes se trataran, cuando por fin Kushina ya lo tenia cercas para abrazarlo -!GSSSSSSSS!- las tres sombras se materializaron en los hombros de Naruto convirtiéndose en tres cobras amenazando al atacante mostrando sus colmillos -Meiton: hebi no mitsugo [elemento Oscuridad: Serpientes Trillizas]- dijo este en voz baja, las serpientes miraban a Kushina con unos ojos rojos llenos de odio y enojo todos quedaron sin habla al ver como intento atacar a la esposa del Kage de la hoja, Natsuki vio eso con hostilidad, de allí pensó que su hermano no se le había olvidado nada del pasado, Kushina se sentía devastada, ese ataque andaba con intenciones de lastimara si se le acercaba mas y Minato ya listo de ir a defender a su esposa para cuando de un buen golpe en la cabeza del rubio menor todos miraron a la peli-plateada quien miraba a Naruto con frustración -Souchi, que te e dicho sobre controlar tus emociones mocoso, ahora te acabas de exponer ante todos, mi dios trabajamos tanto en que lo controles, días y noche para que lo dejes como ultimo recurso y mírate ahora...- Naruto temblaba con miedo, el conocía a su madre cuando se enojaba, y no deseaba hacerlo...otra vez, al igual su serpientes materializadas se escondían detrás de la cabeza de Naruto con miedo sin perder de vista a la peli-plateada.

Una vez se calmo la mujer esta se dirigió a Kushina -enserio lamento todo esto, a veces mi hijo no sabe controlarse y en realidad no se que paso, usualmente el es tranquilo y callado, solo ataca a gente que desconoce o que lo lastimaron- explico la mujer como si nada y luego dirige la mirada a Naruto -y tu, contrólate, no quiero problemas...o volverás a ver un lado de mi que nunca pensaste volver a ver- dicho esto solo para los ojos de Naruto, los ojos de Miyuki se oscurecieron totalmente temporalmente para ser los mismo ojos verdes de siempre llenando de terror el rubio menor -s,si Oka-san, lo prometo- dijo Naruto con miedo, mientras Kushina sintió como dolía su corazón y sin que nadie se lo espere, esta sale corriendo ya con lagrimas en los ojos -¿y a ella que le pasa?- dijo la peli-plateada fingiendo no saber nada, mientras en su mente una chibi se reía muy de lo lindo y le gritaba -(te lo tienes bien merecido perra)- mientras que en el exterior usaba una voluntad del demonio para no destartalarse de la risa hay mismo -bueno, tu hermana y yo iremos a buscar donde pasaremos la noche, para después ir a comer, adios Souchi- dicho eso la mujer se fue de hay como si nada mientras todos tenían cara de " ¿Qué paso aquí?", Minato reacciono rápido -entonces eso seria todo, continúen sus clases- se despidió el Yondaime y sale rápido del salón mientras Naruto buscaba un lugar, ya fuera del salón Minato con cara seria -Ambus- dijo este haciendo aparecer a un grupo de ambus quien lo seguían -encuentren a esa mujer y mantenga la vigilada, cuando este sola avíseme de inmediato- dijo serio para que esto desaparezcan de la nada.

mientras en las calles Miyuki se mantenía atenta ante las presencias que la seguían -mami...- esa voz la saco de su concentración dirigiendo su mirada a su hija peli-roja -si mi amor- dijo la peli-plateada con una sonrisa -hombres malos no siguen...¿puedo quemarlos?- dijo ella con una tierna/sadica sonrisa -Kura-chan, sabes muy bien que no puedes, si lo haces estaríamos en problemas y no le podemos dar esos problemas a Oni-chan- dijo ella con una sonrisa para que la pequeña niña hiciera un puchero un frustración.

Para un rato Miyuki encontró un hotel y dejo hay a su hija descansando a la vigilancia de un clon y fingiendo como si no supiera de sus seguidores caminaba por las calles tranquila para poco estar en una área de entrenamiento y de hay salen ocho personas, seis ambus tres de cada lado de Minato y Kushina -señora se encuentra bajo arresto por el secuestro de Naruto Namikase Uzumaki- dijo uno de los ambus, la mujer solo entre cerro los ojos sin tomarle importancia -¿tienen alguna prueba de eso?, por que yo lo encontré a ese pobre niño de seis años totalmente lastimado, sus heridas se regeneraban pero muy lentamente de tal manera que pudo haber muerto por la perdida de sangre sin la atención medica requerida...-esta revelación aterro a Kushina y a Minato al saber que su hijo estuvo al borde de la muerte -aunque no se mucho de jutsus médicos, aun que hice lo imposible logre salvarlo y me explico muchas cosas interesante, el me contó de sus padres ignorantes de el, los pocos familiares que tenia lo ignoraron igual así como sus padrinos- dijo ella con una voz un tanto sugerentes -así que no vale la pena que se esconda, se que esta hay- dijo ella y en un Puff aparece Tsunade Senju junto a Kushina con una mirada seria hacia la mujer -es un gusto conocerla...bueno, continuo, me costo mucho que comiera algo pues el solo decía de los que estaban acaro de el no lo alimentaban mucho y siempre se la valía de puro ramen y al paso de otro tiempo decidí hacerlo mi hijo y una vez echa la tradición Hazagana, el ya no tiene conexion sanguínea con ustedes- explico la mujer y para impresiono de Tsunade recordó el apellido Hazagana en una leyenda y su clan -¿usaste ese jutsu en un niño?- dijo ella con rabia intentando calmarse -no me malinterprete señora Senju, huérfano que se adopta en mi familia se les da la opción de utilizar ese Jutsu, yo nunca lo obligue y/o forcé ni nada por el estilo- dijo ella, Kushina alterada se dirije a su sencei -¿de que jutsu hablan Sencei?- dijo ella con lagrimas en sus ojos por la seguridad de su hijo -Katsueki Kokan no Justu [Jutsu: intercambio de sangre], se utilizaban en los huérfanos de algunos clanes para que estos una vez se le enseñaran los secretos del clan no pudieran reclamarlos, ahora Naruto es por echo y derecho un Hazagana y no importa lo que hagas Kushina, el ya no es un Uzumaki y ya no tiene conexión sanguínea con tigo o Minato- dijo ella seriamente, Kushina escucho eso con Horror, su hijo, su carne y sangre...ya no volvería a ser suyo.

Minato miraba con odio a la mujer, ahora si el trataba de tomar a Naruto el seria el secuestrador -!Maldita perra, ¿como te atreviste a alejar a mi hijo de mi?!- grito con rabia la peli-roja dejando salir gran parte de su instinto asesino y no solo eso, igual Tsunade y los ambus para tratar de doblegar a la mujer quien solo los miraba con una sonrisa provocándoles o eso pensaban ellos pues Miyuki se sentía como una lechuga fresca, no sentía ni pizca pues ella estaba acostumbrada a instintos los cuales superaban a los de un Kage dejando a estos en burla -lo hice por que el mismo me dijo, el mismo me lo pidió que no quería volver a ser parte de una familia, pero aun así le pedí que reflexionara un poco ante su decisión- dijo la mujer ignorando la enorme ola de instinto asesino que se le venia encima -para cuando me dio su respuesta, pues no tuve de otra pues darle los pergaminos donde venia el Jutsu y así paso, el debe de odiarlos bastante como para alejarse de tal manera de ustedes- dijo ella con una sonrisa y ese fue la gota de derramo el baso, todos presentes usaron sus instintos asesinos al máximo pero ella ni en lo mas mínimo se doblegaba, ni una mueca, ni una gota de sudor, solo una cara de aburrimiento, hasta que sintió que algo no andaba bien y lo comprendió -jajajajajajajaja enserio piensan intimidarme con esa miseria de instinto asesino, e sentido muchos peores y ni creas que el instinto de un parde ambus, una Uzumaki, Un Kage y una Sennin me asusta en lo mas mínimo- se burlo la mujer y Kushina en un arranque de ira sin que nadie lo espere libera sus cadenas de Chakra sujetando con fuerza a la mujer -!me regresaras a mi hijo o te hago pedazos aquí mismo!- grito con rabia la mujer Uzumaki Miyuki veía sin interés las cadenas -así que estas son las tan famosas cadenas que someten a un biju...no parecen la gran cosa- dijo ella como si nada -si, siento como baja mi Chakra, pero, a diferencia de mi chakra a de los demás es que pueden hacer esto- dijo la mujer que en un instante las Cadenas de Kushina se oscurecen y son cubiertas por un aura púrpura y las Kunais que tenían en la punta se entierran en Miyuki de manera violenta dejando horrorizados a todos quienes veían eso, la sangre goteaba de las resientes heridas -!Kushina ¿que rayos te sucede?, no debiste haberla asesinado!- le grito Tsunade a su estudiante quien realmente no deseaba matar a esa mujer pues en el fondo, muy en el fondo estaba agradecida de que salvara la vida de su hijo -yo, yo...no lo quería hacer, mis cadenas...se movieron solas- dijo ella en shock, pero Kushina noto algo mas, no lograba hacer que sus cadenas desaparecieran.

-rayos, no pense que doliera en verdad- dijo Miyuki levantándose como si nada y sin que nadie se lo espere, las cadenas se destrozaron y fueron contraídas hacia la peli-plateada como si fueran de ellas y en la punta donde se destrozaron empezó a deformarse en varias dagas asi creando una basta ilera, estas se movían al rededor de Miyuki como si fueran serpientes mismas hasta se podría escuchar un serpenteo de las cadenas -les presento las "Tanke Chen"- ["Cadena de Dagas"-para que sepan como es busquen en Google, La Cadena de Dagas xD] dijo Miyuki con una sonrisa guardando su nueva adquisición -y Kushina-sama, le recomiendo que no lo vuelva a hacer, no queremos armar una pelea de la cual ambas sabemos, usted no saldrá quizás con vida- dijo ella con una sonrisa dejando sentir su instinto asesino aplastando el de los presentes de tal manera que todos sintieron como si estuvieran frente a un biju en persona -de que se sorprenden, esta solo es una pequeña parte, si apenas es una muestra- dijo ella con una sonrisa sádica, mientras una pequeña sombra cubría sus ojos dándole un toque sádico, los presentes hay por un momento creyeron haber visto una enorme silueta de una gran bestia de diez colar mirándolos con diversión detrás de Miyuki –y de una vez les digo…si llegan a lastimar a mi querido Souchi…- libera gran parte de su instinto asesino dejando a los ambus respirando totalmente agitados, algunos cayeron al suelo sobre sus rodillas, los únicos que se mantenían firmes apenas eran Minato, Kushina y Tsunade, pero ya se encontraban sudando y por dentro muriéndose del miedo –are ver el ataque del Kiuby como una simple rabieta- dicho eso libero otro poco de su instinto dejando ahora si a los ambus inconscientes por el miedo puro que sintieron y por fin los el Yondaime, la Uzumaki y la Senju, miraban con horror a la mujer.

Después de haberse calmado Miyuki dirige su mirada al hokage –Hokage sama, me gustaría hacer la prueba para Jounin- dijo ella con calma y dando una gran sonrisa, cosa que extraño al Yondaime – ¿para que quiere ser Ninja?- Pregunto el curioso –pues, estoy dispuesta a ayudar a Naru-chan y estando en casa no serviré de mucha ayuda- dijo ella con una voz relajada, Minato solo pensó en los pro y en los contra, en contra tenia varias y pro, solo que si ella se queda, también Naruto, Minato accedió y la cito a su oficina para hablar del examen.

-genial, hay estaré, Hokage-sama- dicho esto Miyuki se dispone a desaparecer en su típico sushin, dejando a los presentes algo inquietos por saber quien es esa mujer, aun Tsunade la información que tiene son simples divagaciones, pero algo si sabían, esa mujer es peligrosa.

Ya pasado el rato, las clases habían terminado y los chicos ya se disponían a regresar a sus casas, Shikamaru Nara estaba algo apurado en llegar a su casa y de avisarle a su padre de que quizás aiga un usurpador de técnicas pues al ver Naruto uso las sombras es quizás sea parte de los secretos de familia, de esto se tiene que saber su padre, mientras Sasuke le dio igual, pero en el fondo le intrigo esa técnica, tomando por sorpresa al enemigo, muy impresionante…igual ese escultural cuerpo, el azabache alejo ese ultimo pensamiento de su mente –(concéntrate con un demonio, no es el momento de pensar en hombres…por lo menos hasta encontrar a alguien digno de ser mi esposo y acabar con esta farsa)- pensó ¿el? Azabache, dejando esto de fuera, Naruto caminaba por las calles tranquilamente con su capucha puesta para evitar muy desagradables malentendidos con respecto su apariencia, lo único que deseaba era ir a comer una gran dotación de ramen de su querido en "Ichiraku", pensar en las exquisiteces se le hacia agua la boca, al haber llegado pero su apetito se fue cuando vio a una chica peli-roja, vestida con una blusa morada sin mangas algo ajustada dejando ver un poco de su cuerpo aun en crecimiento, sus pechos de un clro "c" todavía en desarrollo, su bella piel blanca y su figura muy bien cuidada y como un short negro que llegaba a un poco mas arriba de las rodillas ajustada dejaba ver bien sus torneadas piernas y su cabellera suelta que llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, su hermana Natsuki se encontraba hay hablando muy de lo lindo con sus dos mejores amigas, Ino y Hinata.

Esto hizo enojar a Naruto, cuando pensó que iba a tener una tarde relajante, aparece esta arruinándolo todo, Naruto se da media vuelta para alejarse de hay, odiaba tanto a su hermana, por su culpa, sus padres lo dejaron de lado, por ella era ignorado y por ella es que esta haciendo esto, demostrarle a todos quien es en verdad Naruto Hazagana, mientras Natsuki sentía algo de dolor en su pecho, era un sentimiento de culpa, y algo mucho mas profundo que le dolía como nada -(Nii-san)- fue lo unico que penso con dolor y tristesa la chica al recordar a su hermano quien sufrio por su culpa.

**_CONTINUARA_**

* * *

Lamento la demora Lectores, pues mi compu se jodió y solo tenia esta Akuma Sennin algo imcompleta pero logre terminarla un poco tarde y la de Kitzune no Umi, tardara un poco ya que perdi la inspiracion, pero no desesperen, la terminare pornto, ya me flata poco x3


	5. Chapter 5

-Naruto- personaje hablando

-(Naruto)- personaje pensando

-**Naruto**- Biju, Invocación hablando

-(**Naruto**)- Biju invocación pensando

**LIBERASION DE TODO CARGO: NADA DE NARUTO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**Chaper 5: La Loba vs La Serpiente**

Dos largos días han pasado en la aldea oculta de la hoja, después de aquel encuentro de Miyuki con el grupito ese, se ha sentido muy de lo lindo, se sentía genial amenazar a los ex padres de su hijo, de dejarle bien en claro de quien manda y si que se los dejo bien en claro, ahora solo falta hacer su prueba para Jonin, lo único que tiene que hacer es quitarle un pergamino que contiene información primordial para la aldea a un Jonin que la evaluara.

-pan comido- dijo con confianza la peli-plateada desde las aguas termales, ahora mismo se relajaba del estrés de lo que es cuidar a tu hija de nueve años y ten bajo control a tu hijo resentido y lleno de venganza, ahora mismo disfrutaba del calor de las aguas termales, había dejado a un clon con su hija en un parque y a Naruto, pues aun sigue en la escuela.

-**te vez muy confiada, ¿no crees?**- dijo una voz en la mente de la morena.

-"como no estarlo, será la prueba más sencilla de mi vida, jajajajaja si supiera lo que le espera al Jonin"- respondió Miyuki con confianza –bueno, se acabo la hora de relajación, tengo que prepararme para mi prueba- dijo saliendo de las aguas.

**~Un Hora Después~**

Miyuki se encontraba frente a la zona 44 también conocido como el "Bosque de la Muerte", Miyuki silbo de la impresión –pintoresco lugar- dijo al aire con burla mientras dibujaba una picara sonrisa en su rostro, en eso en un "Poof" aparece la Jonin a cargo de su prueba, era nada más y nada menos que Anko Mitarashi -¿Hebi-chan, tu serás la que me evaluara?- dijo Miyuki con una sonrisa mientras la peli-morada le respondía de igual manera

–Hazagana-san, tiempo sin verla y por favor llámeme Anko- saludo Anko con felicidad de volver a ver a la peli-plateada –y si, seré yo quien la pondrá a prueba- dijo ella sacando de su gabardina un pequeño pergamino –y este será su objetivo, usted tiene que quitarme este pergamino dejándome noqueada o sin que yo me dé cuenta…lo que suceda primero- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-me asegurare que sea de la segunda forma- dijo Miyuki con burla, Anko no era tonta, sabía que ella ni le llegaba a los talones a esta mujer, por favor hasta el Yondaime le debe de tener miedo a esta mujer –Anko-chan, ¿no te importa si me pongo algo más cómodo?- pregunto la morena recibiendo una negativa de la invocadora de serpientes y con un simple sello las llamas negras cubren a Miyuki y cuando se disipan ella regresa a su típica ropa de Sennin, su gabardina blanca de cuero que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, su corset negro con listones rojos, su pantalón de cuero blanca y sus botas de combate negras, y empezó a estirar sus músculos –se siente genial volver a usar esto- decía con una sonrisa la mujer mientras Anko silbaba de la impresión, pues mas centro la banda que tenía en la frente la mujer de cabellos plateados, ese kanji de demonio, para ella le quería decir problemas.

-bien, empecemos- dijo Anko mientras Miyuki terminaba con sus ejercicio de calentamiento, ella se acerco a la entrada del bosque –como tal, espere 5 min. Para tener algo de ventaja en esto, la veré después Hazagana-sa…-

-Miyuki- le interrumpió la peli-plateada a Anko solo para decirle eso –llámame por mi nombre, nunca me gustaron esas idioteces de respeto- dijo la mujer con un deje de molestia, Anko sonrió se llevaría bien con esa mujer.

-como guste Miyuki-san- dicho eso da un gran salto dirigiéndose al bosque tomando la mayor ventaja posible, ya lejos, muuuyyy lejos Anko decide tomar un respiro en la rama de un gran árbol –uuf, espero que con eso este un tiempo ocupada- dijo ella volteando a ver a su espalda.

-tardaste mucho- se escucho una voz a la espalda de Anko quien rápido volteo a ver y ahí se encontraba Miyuki recargada en el árbol mientras se limaba las uñas.

Anko estaba sorprendida, todo lo que estuvo saltando, el largo tramo que hizo y la energias que gasto, todo para nada, pero aun así embozo una sonrisa –entonces de nada servirá escapar de usted- dijo ella ganadoce la atención de Miyuki quien dejo de hacer lo suyo para voltear a verla –entonces pasaremos a la ofensiva- dijo ella trazando los sellos para -Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu [Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola De Fuego]- y una gran bola de fuego salió de la boca de Anko directo a Miyuki quien dé un salto salió del camino de ese Ataque y cayendo en otra rama de un árbol, pero Anko apareció detrás de ella que en un giro trato de propinarle una patada a la peli-plateada, pero Miyuki rápido la esquiva hincándose, para rápido tratar de darle una patada a Anko quien lo recibe pero logro cubrirse con sus brazos y salió volando pero se recupero en el aire, para cuando se dio cuenta Miyuki terminaba de trazar sellos – Suiton: Mizurappa [Elemento Agua: cuerno de agua]- y así una pistola de agua, el agua sale de la boca de Miyuki a alta precio intentando dejarla fuera de combate, pero Anko y apenas de un salto lo esquiva y cuando el ataque se estrella contra el tronco del árbol este crea un pequeño cráter denotando la fuerza de la precio.

-con que qiriendo jugar rudo, ok, juguemos rudo…-trazo sellos y al acabarlos- Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu [Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego]- y así una gran flama salió de la boca de Anko tomando forma de dragón quien se dirigía a Miyuki sin posibilidades de esquivarlo, trazo sellos -Suiton: Mizujinheki [Elemento agua: pared de agua]- y así Miyuki escupió una gran cantidad de agua la cual detuvo el ataque de fuego.

-Sen'ei Tajashu [Múltiples Serpientes Sombrías Chocantes]- Anko ya se encontraba detrás de Miyuki y las grandes serpientes salieron de las mangas de Anko atrapándola por completo.

-buena jugada Anko-chan- dijo con una sonrisa la peli-plateada –me tomaste con la guardia baja, sabes, no muchos pueden hacer eso- dijo con una sonrisa recibiendo una de la peli-morada –espero que sean a prueba del calor intenso- dijo Miyuki confundiendo a Anko.

Como pudo Miyuki formael sello de caballo con su manos y forma el jutsu -Futton: Kōmu no Jutsu [Elemento Vapor: Jutsu de niebla corrosiva]- y un gran geiser de vapor salió de su boca directo a las serpientes las cuales al recibir el ataque estas se desintegran dejando atónita a Anko.

-¿un Kekkei Genkai?- pregunto sorprendida pero recibiendo una negativa de la peli-plateada.

-nada de eso mi querida invocadora de serpientes, solo…maestría en el control de Chakra, es todo- dijo ella con una sonrisa –y aun no es todo…Suiton: Ryūsui Muchi [Elemento Agua: Látigo de Agua Corredizo]- dicho eso lleva dos dedos a su boca y con un leve rose de sus labios una gran cuerda de agua es jalado del él y con un movimiento rápido de su mano, el látigo golpea a Anko sacándola a volar y con otro movimiento rápido de su mano, hace que el látigo se ate del tobillo de Anko y de un jalón hacia abajo la azota en la rama misma.

Anko esa sí que no se la esperaba, ya estaba adolorida, fue un ataque rudo, para cuando abrió los ojos Miyuki ya estaba frente a ella –¿te rindes?- pregunto con una sonrisa la peli-plateada.

-aun puedo seguir- dijo ella firma intentando pararse, entonces escucho un -Suiton: Ragun no Supia [Elemento Agua: Lanza de la Laguna]- y escupiendo una gran cantidad de agua en su brazo forma una gran lanza con la cual amenaza a colocando el filo de la lanza en el cuello de la peli-morada.

-¿y ahora?- dijo con una sonrisa alegre, Anko no tuvo de otra, tenía que darse por vencida, cuando llevo su mano a adentro de su gabardina buscando el pergamino, no lo encontraba, lo buscaba y lo buscaba, para cuando noto que Miyuki jugaba con algo en su mano libre, era el maldito pergamino –pero, pero…¿Cuándo lo conseguiste?- dijo sorprendida.

Miyuki solo le sonrió –desde el comienzo de nuestra pelea, fue sencillo- dijo ella felizmente retirando la lanza del cuello de la chica –solo deseaba ver que tan fuerte eres y déjame decirte que eres muy habilidosa y fuerte-dijo ella.

Anko le sonrió igual –enserio que me sorprendió, bueno, como tal, considérese pasada- dijo ella, ambas mujeres salieron del tan afamado bosque de la muerte, Miyuki fue con su hija y Anko fue a ceder su informe a su jefe, Miyuki solo esperaría el llamado de Minato y listo, debe admitir que fue una tarde entretenida.

-ya estoy ansiosa de dar a conocer mis conocimiento a Genins jóvenes- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras iba a buscar algo bueno que comer.

**_CONTINUARA_**

* * *

**Disculpen la demora chicos, mi compu se jodio y cada archivo que trato de abrir me dice archivo dañado y no tengo el puto dinero para mandarl a arreglar, solo sean pacientes, por ahora ya tengo un gran habanse con el sig cap de Kitzune no Umi, solo me falta compu donde abrila para terminarla.**

**Gracias po su paciensi y dejen muchos Reviews para seguir inpirado en seguir mis historias, Onegai Shimas xD**


End file.
